1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a line position detecting apparatus, and more specifically to an apparatus for detecting a line position such as a marking-off (scriber) line, a line mark, a material end edge, etc., which is suitably applicable to a machine tool such as a bending machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As an apparatus for detecting a line position such as a marking-off line, a line mark, a material end edge, etc., an image processor has so far been used. The image processor can accurately detect a line position; however, there exists a problem in that the image processor is complicated in structure and therefore too expensive to be usable for a machine tool in which a marking-off line should be detected for providing a higher processing precision.